Catboy's Guard
'Catboy's Guard '''is the 23rd episode of Season 47. Summary While the Lion Guard is off to the Tree of Life for a cure, King Simba anoints Connor and his friends as the replacement Lion Guard until they return; however, when before Zira and her pride arrive back in the Pridelands to wreck havoc among the animals, Catboy and his friends must take the challenge as the first humans to become the Lion Guard. Plot The episode begins at Connor’s house where he is seen practicing his magic by making portals and is getting good at this, and hopefully he’ll show it to Kion and the Lion Guard after their battle with Scar and his army. He then wonders what happened to them after not seeing Kion and the Lion Guard for so long, and he hasn’t heard from them for a couple of days, as Connor thinks that Kion, Fuli, Bunga, Besthe, and Ono might’ve grown so big. Just then, the rock that teleports Connor and his friends to the Pridelands buzzes as he goes over to pick it up and answers a call from Simba, who tells Connor to come to the Pridelands to see him in Pride Rock. Immediately, and also bring friends, Simba added, before ending the call. Later, in the Pridelands, Connor and his friends have arrived after King Simba had called them. Dylan wonders why Simba would call them and Amaya agrees on that question. They’ll have to figure that out just as they entered Pride Rock, where King Simba and Rafiki are waiting for them, as Connor announces that they’re here after receiving the call before stopping in front of the king and his royal mjuzi, then asked them why they have called him and his friends to come, then Connor looks around until he realized that Makini is not here as the Lion Guard are not the only ones not in the Pridelands anymore. Just before Connor could ask where Makini is, Rafiki was already ahead of him after seeing the questioning look on his face as he explains that she, and even Anga, went with the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life to heal both Kion (who has a scar created by Ushari on his face) and Ono (whose eyes are both blinded by the smoke from Scar’s volcano while saving Bunga). Worried, Amaya asks if they’re both okay as Simba reassures her that they are, after their visit at the Tree of Life is over. Again, Connor had a questioning look on his face as Angel asks them what the Tree of Life is before he could ask that same question, just as Rafiki explains the Tree of Life and where the Lion Guard will get a cure for Kion’s scar and for Ono’s blindness. Which is why Simba had to call Connor and his friends into Pride Rock; while the Lion Guard, Makini, and Anga are gone, he assembles Connor and his friends as the first humans to become the new Lion Guard, composed as the fiercest, the fastest, the bravest, the strongest, the keenest of sight, and now, the smartest, and they are all of that. Luna asks in confusion and with her raised eyebrow, "The smartest?", and Simba says that there are six members of the Lion Guard now, leaving Connor fascinated, even when Simba anointed him as the fiercest and the leader. When that was mentioned, Connor asks Simba if he’s sure as last time, he didn’t do a good job on leading the Lion Guard the last time a group of hunters came to the Pridelands to hunt down lions. Simba and Rafiki agreed, but they reminded Connor that he was able to help save him, Nala, Kiara, and Kion and the Lion Guard from the hunters, and Kiara says that they sure could use the help they can to keep the Pridelands safe, because Thurston and the zebras aren’t that much help because all they do is panic and run. Finally, Connor decides that they’re right and is now honored as the new leader. That afternoon, Connor taking a walk around the Pridelands, feeling thrilled about being a Lion Guard leader for real, just as Greg and Amaya reminded him that they’re only the Lion Guard for now until the real Lion Guard and Makini comes back. Suddenly, Angel and Luna run up to the three to tell them that one of the crocs at Big Springs is in trouble and Dylan's already there trying to help them. On their way to Big Springs, Connor wonders if Kiburi and his float are causing trouble there as Greg saw that it was true when they arrived to see that Dylan is trying to get a lioness away from the antelopes that were trying to drink water just as Connor recognizes that lioness as an Outsider and Greg wonders what she was doing in the Pridelands when it should be far away after Kion roared it and the rest of Zira’s pride out of the Outlands. Amaya states that doesn’t matter right now, but what matters is that they need to help Dylan and get that lioness out of Big Springs as they joined Dylan in the fight, and they won quickly-a big too quickly though. After the lioness was gone, Dylan wonders what a lioness was doing trying to hurt the Prideland animals when it was suppose to be respecting the Circle of Life as Connor tells him that lioness is an Outsider, a bad lion lead by Zira, which reminded him of why an Outsider would be here. Luna thinks that maybe Zira might’ve sent her to attack while the Lion Guard was out of the Pridelands, and who knows? Maybe there might be more than one prowling around, because if they are, the kids will have to stop them. Then they’ll have to train hard to keep the Outsiders out of the Pridelands, Greg declared, as he asks Connor if that’s right, and he replies with a shrug that he guesses, just as soon as the kids got to their training. The afternoon comes and Connor, Amaya, Greg, Dylan, Angel, and Luna were at training at Hakuna Matata Falls and Timon and Pumba were coaching them. Just then, Thurston appears to see what the kids were doing as Connor responds that he and his friends are training to keep Zira’s lionesses out of the Pridelands. Dylan then notes that King Simba assembled them as the new Lion Guard until the real one gets back from the Tree of Life after Kion and Ono’s healing. But listening to the kids made Thurston laugh hysterically as Greg asks what was so funny. After calming himself down, Thurston says that he’s laughing because of human children being the new Lion Guard and Amaya asks what was so funny about that. After he stops laughing, Thurston says that it's impossible for humans to be the Lion Guard, but Connor blurts out that any team can be the Lion Guard just as Thurston scoffs that they’ll have to be lions or even other animals to be the Lion Guard before adding that the zebras can handle it. That evening, the kids were already tired and are ready to head for bed, but Amaya saw that Connor wasn’t with them as he was at the edge of a rock and looking up at the sky. She asks him if he’s coming, but Connor replied that he just needs to have some lone time and he asks Amaya if she and the other can wait for him for a moment. After Amaya agrees and leaves, Connor looks back up at the night sky to have a talk with Mufasa, whose spirit appears and he looks down at Connor just to see that he is a bit trouble. Connor nods and begins telling Mufasa that his son, King Simba, has chosen him and his friends being the substitute Lion Guard since the real Lion Guard is out on a journey to the Tree of Life, but hearing Thurston say that humans can’t be the new Lion Guard and begins to believe that Thurston might be right and that maybe they’re the right ones for the job, as the Lion Guard has never had humans in it, plus Connor wasn’t sure if he’s ready for it, because he has made so many mistakes in the past. Mufasa acknowledges that he has made mistakes when he was king of the Pridelands and that being a leader can also make mistakes. No one is perfect, making Connor believe that maybe he is right and that he and his friends can’t be the replacement Lion Guard because they’re humans and that humans can’t be the Lion Guard, just when Mufasa tells him to not let others’ criticism and doubts cloud him and just have faith in himself as well as his friends have faith in him, because he knows that he (Connor) and his friends are the right ones for the job because they are like the Lion Guard as they are fierce, brave, fast, strong, the keenest of sight, and also the smartest, and Mufasa adds to Connor that he must always remember that the spirit of the Lion Guard will always be in him. After listening, Connor thanks Mufasa before he disappeared. The following morning, Connor was up and early for a brand new day in the Pridelands, and so were his friends as they begin more of their training. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Amaya/Owlete * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Angellica/Aquafish * Luna/Luna Girl * Ashton/Spectro * Simba * Rafiki * Thurston * Timon * Puumba Trivia * Connor, Amaya, Greg, Dylan, Angel, and Luna are anointed as the substitute Lion Guard. * This episode is continued in Looking At the Wrong Spot of Things. * Of Lions and Poachers is mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 47 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Angellica/Aquafish Category:Episodes focusing on Ashton/Spectro Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Part One of the Stories Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Zira Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 47 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Group images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Armadylan images Category:Angellica/Aquafish images